


Le but de sa vie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [163]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, FIFA World Cup 2006, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Javi and Mohamed are sweet children, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Slow Burn, and kalle is a bitch btw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jürgen réalise quelque chose en revoyant encore et encore ce but.





	Le but de sa vie

**Author's Note:**

> wow j'ai eu 14 à une dissert de ses alors que j'avais rien compris, le talent

Le but de sa vie

 

Jürgen soupira en se massant les paupières, il ne savait pas combien d’heure il avait passé à regarder les matches du Bayern du début de saison, mais il était sûr d’être épuisé. En prévision des huitièmes de la Ligue des Champions, il se devait de prendre note de toutes les forces et faiblesses de ses adversaires, il en apprenait beaucoup plus en regardant un match entier qu’en suivant un résumé sur Youtube. Revoir le Bayern jouer lui rappelait l’époque où il entraînait Dortmund, lui rappelait forcément ce fameux match de 2013, cette finale de Ligue des Champions perdues face à Heynckes et son équipe. L’amertume était passée avec le temps, mais le souvenir restait, le but de Robben gravé en lui, ainsi que celui de Mandzukic. La nuit était un moment propice pour lui faire parvenir une nouvelle fois ces pensées, il espérait bien évidemment définitivement gagner cette belle coupe avec Liverpool maintenant, c’était un bel espoir qui l’amenait donc à suivre autant la Bundesliga avec du retard. Jürgen finit sa journée en regardant le Klassiker, il devait avouer que Dortmund avait frôlé la défaite de peu. La fin de la rediffusion arriva quand Jürgen remarqua que Niko se frottait activement un œil sur le bord du terrain… Jürgen préférait se dire que ce n’était pas ce qu’il croyait, il aurait moins de chose en tête au moment d’aller se coucher.

 

__________________________

 

« Vous devriez dormir coach, il se fait tard. »  Jürgen leva la tête de son ordinateur portable pour voir Mo sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« Pour ma défense, c’est le président qui m’a retenu, mais coach, votre défense repose sur votre ordinateur. »

« Ah pas faux, mais tu sais pour ma défense, je cherche un moyen rapide de gagner la Ligue des Champions. »

« Vous en êtes vraiment sûr coach ? »

« Rentre chez toi avant que je te colle un coup de pied au cul pour t’y renvoyer ! » Jürgen rit en fermant son ordinateur, il continuerait ses recherches un autre jour

 

________________________________

 

Niko soupira en s’enfonçant dans son siège, tout serait plus facile pour lui s’il était resté à Francfort, mais il aimait les défis, malheureusement. Continuer encore et encore de revoir les actions de Liverpool jusqu’à tard, seul, commençait à l’achever, sa fatigue se transformant lentement en épuisement. Niko allait finalement regarder l’heure et se décider à rentrer à son appartement, quand Arjen et Franck rentrèrent dans son bureau, un scotch à la main ainsi que des verres, il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre qu’il ne se coucherait pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils étaient venus le voir, qui plus est à cette heure, mais quelque part il était heureux que quelqu’un l’accompagne dans ses longues soirées.

 

« Alors, nos chances pour Liverpool ? » Arjen lui demanda en servant les trois verres

« Compliquées. » Sa réponse se voulait volontairement évasive, Niko n’avait pas la force d’accepter qu’ils étaient mal embarqués avec le début de saison et la blessure d’Arjen

« Sans mentir coach. » Franck n’attendit pas pour prendre son scotch

« Foutu me semble le bon mot… » Niko soupira avant de prendre une gorgée, l’alcool réchauffant douloureusement sa gorge

« Ah ouais à ce point. Si seulement je ne m’étais pas blessé… » Arjen murmura en regardant sa cuisse, personne ne savait vraiment la nature de sa blessure, mais ils savaient tous qu’elle était présente depuis quelques mois déjà

« Pas de ta faute, on va faire de notre mieux ! » Franck gloussa en passant son bras autour des épaules de Robben, Niko sourit doucement en pensant qu’ils voulaient l’aider à se détendre et que pourtant il stressait quand même, il était définitivement stupide…

 

_____________________

 

Jürgen arracha un sourire en retrouvant son ordinateur, ce qui voulait dire qu’il allait de nouveau passer quelques heures à observer chaque passe, chaque mouvement sans rien faire d’autre. Il devrait commencer à s’inquiéter pour ses yeux à ce stade, sa rétine devait en avoir particulièrement marre de ses activités nocturnes. Après au moins deux matches analysés, Jürgen se retrouva à déterrer de vieilles vidéos de Kovac pour aucune raison particulière si ce n’était celle de juger de son niveau plus de dix ans plus tôt. Il devrait dormir plus au lieu de dépenser ses heures de sommeil de cette manière… Et puis, il se retrouva sur cette vidéo de la coupe du monde 2006, ses yeux revoyant en boucle ce but face à l’Australie. Le but n’avait rien de particulièrement incroyable, mais Jürgen ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir le revoir encore et encore. Il y avait une certaine puissance qui s’en dégageait, c’était beau.

 

Jürgen se surprit à regretter de devoir affronter Niko.

 

______________________________

 

Niko rit doucement en prenant Javi dans ses bras, il avait oublié qu’il pouvait aussi s’amuser à l’entraînement. À défaut de se trouver un partenaire, Javi s’était étiré avec lui, et Niko devait reconnaître qu’il avait passé un bon moment, Martinez était définitivement l’un des joueurs qu’il aimait le plus. Javi était un bon gars, un battant sur le terrain, l’avoir dans ses bras lui faisait du bien, il n’avait pas besoin d’adapter ses sentiments et sa manière d’être.

 

« Niko, vous savez, je crois que vous devriez vous reposer un peu plus… » Javi murmura en restant agripper à ses épaules

« Hm ? »

« Je voyais souvent Jupp et Pep travailler autant, et ils étaient vraiment épuisés au bout d’un moment, alors je ne voudrais pas que ça vous arrive aussi. »

« Merci Javi, mais ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je reste en forme. »

« Et aussi, si un jour vous voulez parler avec quelqu’un, je suis là. » Javi lui sourit doucement en se délogeant de son emprise, Niko sentait un flot de bonheur l’envahir, c’était pure et jamais il ne refoulerait le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres

 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème, il y avait juste eu Rummenigge qui lui avait dit que les quarts de finale seraient une bonne chose pour son avenir à la tête du club. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que Karl ne l’aimait pas spécialement, mais Niko ne comptait pas abandonner tout de suite, il avait promis à Ante qu’il irait bien à Munich, et il ne comptait pas lui mentir. Le soir, comme une sacrée habitude, Niko s’installa devant son ordinateur pour travailler des heures durant, des vidéos enregistrées déroulant devant son regard. A une heure avancée, il commença à craindre quelque chose d’important ; son cœur semblait se tourner de plus en plus vers Jürgen à force de l’observer et de l’analyser.

 

Niko voulut en parler avec Javi comme il le lui avait proposé, mais il effaça son message en soupirant, il était juste fatigué et stupide.

 

_________________________

 

Jürgen s’inquiétait vraiment en se voyant transformer le début de ses nuits en ode au but contre l’Australie en Allemagne en 2006. Plus il regardait cette vidéo, plus il regardait la célébration, les larmes et la sueur, plus il se disait qu’il était en train de chuter vers quelque chose qui l’achèverait. Il se couchait aussi en repensant à ce qu’il croyait être les larmes de Niko à la fin du match face à Dortmund. Jürgen se demandait aussi souvent si Mo et les autres avaient compris pour sa nouvelle obsession. Peut-être qu’il en parlerait après les huitièmes.

 

_________________________

 

Niko posa délicatement sa tête contre un mur en constatant sa propre faiblesse, ses mains tremblantes ainsi que ses jambes qui avaient du mal à supporter son poids. Au moins ils n’avaient pas perdu. Un 0-0 était acceptable pour Anfield, la pression reposant sur ses épaules redescendait petit à petit, il trouvait finalement le temps de souffler après presque deux heures d’asphyxie. Il trouvait juste regrettable qu’il y ait dû y avoir une sorte d’affrontement entre Jürgen et lui pour une histoire de poignée de main, ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de se défendre, mais il n’était juste pas habitué aux coutumes de la Premier League, il n’avait jamais vraiment quitté l’Allemagne au final. Niko devait aller voir Jürgen pour s’excuser proprement, la tension avait été palpable entre eux sur le bord du terrain et il n’avait pas vraiment pu arranger la situation. Il chercha quelques minutes en essayant de ne pas trop s’éloigner des vestiaires pour ne pas se perdre, avant de finalement trouver Jürgen qui serrait dans ses bras Salah, Niko repensa au léger câlin qu’il avait eu avec Javi avant de sourire pour lui-même, si jamais il venait à quitter Munich avant la fin de son contrat, il serait triste de ne plus pouvoir revoir certains joueurs régulièrement. Mais ce n’était pour l’instant pas à l’ordre du jour, il devait d’abord s’excuser avant d’avoir trop de chose sur la conscience.

 

Il attendit quelques secondes avant que Jürgen n’en ait finalement fini avec ses joueurs, Niko s’avança vers lui en sentant le bout de ses oreilles prendre une teinte rosée, il préférait se dire que c’était le froid plutôt que d’assumer tout ce qu’il se déroulait au niveau de ses émotions. Il avait un doute sur la manière pour se faire pardonner par rapport à un incident de poignée de main, alors Niko tendit juste sa main en attendant que toute la tension entre eux-deux disparaisse. Il souffla intérieurement quand Jürgen lui serra la main en retour, lui souriant en même temps, Niko renchérit un sourire malgré sa définitive mine rosâtre qui avait pris possession de son visage. Peut-être qu’il se mentait à lui-même quand il remarquait que son cœur lui faisait défaut et qu’il condamnait la fatigue.

 

_____________________________

 

Jürgen sourit doucement en repensant au match aller des huitièmes, ce n’était pas si stupide de commencer à croire qu’il finissait par aimer quelqu’un. Cela avait au moins l’ambition d’expliquer son obsession pour un simple passage de match et un but. Jürgen sentait que quelque chose allait se produire par rapport aux sentiments étranges et nouveaux qu’il portait avec lui tous les jours.

 

_____________________________

 

Niko ne sentait plus de force dans son corps alors qu’il traversait une nouvelle fois le couloir de l’Allianz avec le sentiment de déception, voire pire d’amertume, dans sa gorge. Ce qu’il avait dit à Arjen et Franck s’était réalisé, ils avaient perdu. Niko ne savait pas combien de temps ses jambes allaient encore pouvoir supporter son pauvre corps tant il ne se sentait plus l’énergie de continuer à avancer, il pourrait s’écrouler en plein milieu de l’Allianz que ça ne le dérangerait pas, ça serait juste normal en vue du manque d’envie et de volonté qui l’avait assailli. Niko voulait juste se débarrasser des stupides larmes qui avaient pris place dans ses yeux… Il était épuisé comme Javi l’avait prévenu, il aurait dû l’écouter et lui parler…

 

______________________________

 

Jürgen sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu’il voyait Niko essuyer son visage du mieux qu’il pouvait dans les couloirs de l’Allianz, il savait que ce n’étaient pas ses problèmes, mais il avait aussi déjà fermé les yeux devant l’extrait sur son ordinateur, il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, Niko ne méritait pas de se retrouver dans cet état. Jürgen rattrapa l’autre entraîneur pour le traîner avec lui vers un coin à l’écart, c’était mieux que personne ne soit au courant de la peine de Kovac. Jürgen s’assura qu’il n’y avait personne avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Niko, se retenant de le tenir fermement contre lui, ils n’étaient pas si proches, mais Jürgen savait qu’il devait le faire. Les sanglots de Niko ne semblaient pas vouloir s’arrêter, alors il brossa délicatement quelques larmes avec ses doigts, les empêchant de continuer leur route sur les joues de Kovac. Il n’attendait pas que Niko aille mieux d’un coup, il était prêt à lui offrir son temps, alors Jürgen finit par le tenir contre lui, ses mains frottant son dos pour lui donner un minimum de réconfort, il n’était probablement pas la personne idéale, mais il était le seul présent et sentait qu’il devait le faire.

 

« Tout va bien se passer, je suis là. » Jürgen lui murmura dans l’oreille, toutes ces heures devant son ordinateur lui avait permis de préparer au cas où certaines paroles pour gérer ce cas

« Jürgen… » Niko souffla entre deux sanglots

« C’est une promesse Niko… »

 

Fin


End file.
